Temperatures around temperature sensors arranged inside refrigerating chambers of existing refrigerators are generally sensed by the temperature sensors, and serve as a basis for refrigeration control.
However, when the refrigerator is controlled through this control mode, refrigeration of the refrigerating chamber of the refrigerator is started once the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor is higher than a preset valve. In a case where the refrigerating chamber is divided into a plurality of relatively separate item storage compartments via shelving partition plates, the temperature of an item storage compartment where an item is just placed may be higher than that of another item storage compartment. If a temperature control method of the existing refrigerator is adopted, it is required to refrigerate the whole refrigerating chamber. As a result, electric energy is wasted, and particularly, is seriously wasted when the refrigerating chamber is larger in volume.
In addition, in an actual use process of the refrigerating chamber of the refrigerator, a user often needs to place items in the refrigerator or take them out of the refrigerator. Generally, the temperature of an item just placed in the refrigerator is relatively high, and it requires certain time to conduct the temperature of the item to the whole refrigerating chamber in a heat radiation manner. The temperature sensed by the temperature sensor rises after the temperature of the item is conducted to the environment of the refrigerating chamber, and then a cold source device such as a compressor is started to refrigerate the refrigerating chamber. However, in this process, the temperature of the item may be conducted to another item in contact with the same, so that the temperature of the food stored in the refrigerator changes, resulting in nutrient loss and a poor storage effect.